Best Day of My Life
by PiesandLemons
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get married, and Percy couldn't be happier. Percabeth. One-shot


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to give some helpful criticism. Hope you enjoy!**

The best day of my life was my wedding day, and it started like any other day, I woke up next to Annabeth, and started getting ready for the wedding. As a marine biologist I spent most of my time helping sea creatures and studying them, but my boss knew it was my wedding, so he let me skip work. I went out with Jason, Grover, Frank, Will, Nico and Leo, while Annabeth went out with the girls. First we went to buy our tuxedos. "So, guys today is the big day," I said nervously as the lady in the shop measured me for the outfit. "Yeah," Jason said, "You're becoming a big boy now, Percy." We started laughing until the lady measuring scolded us saying that she can't do her job if I kept moving. After an hour, we all got fitted and bought our tuxedos. We then got together with the girls, Annabeth gave me a quick peck on the lips, and went out for ice cream. Of course I got blue raspberry because it was their only blue ice cream. I checked my watch and it said 1:30. _Okay,_ I thought _I have until 6:30 for the wedding._ I thought about how hard it was to make this wedding perfect. Leo and Calypso built the set-up, Jason and Piper handled the invitations, Grover and Juniper got some beautiful flowers that Annabeth would love, and Frank and Hazel got Chiron to do the ceremony. Annabeth hadn't seen the wedding site yet, but Piper assured him she would love it. The wedding was taking place in Montauk, so they had to leave around 2:00 for the four hour drive. Poseidon was there watching everything until we could make it, and Athena was trying to convince Hera not to ruin the wedding, because Hera absolutely hates me. "Percy?" Annabeth snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I said, unaware of what was happening. "We have to leave now," Annabeth said, chuckling. "Oh," I looked around the table. My best friend in the entire universe was about to be my wife. I couldn't believe it. "Alright," I said, grinning. "Let's hit the road!" The group cheered and got into two cars, one for the boys and one for the girls.

"Okay," Jason said. "We need to play a game." Montauk was still 3 hours away. They'd been on the road for only an hour, and the traffic was heavy, so everyone was getting bored. "Okay," I said. "Let's play Would You Rather!" Leo's face lit up. "Okay, I'll go first." He thought for a second. "Alright, since we all have girlfriends and boyfriends," He said looking at Nico and Will with a grin, "my question is, would you rather fall into Tartarus or break up with your boyfriend/girlfriend?" That was a no-brainer for me. "Fall into Tartarus." I said immediately. The others thought for a bit, and they all agreed with me. "I'm next," I said, thinking of a new question, "Would you rather, be invisible or be able to fly?" Jason answered this one with no problem. "Invisibility. I already know what flying is like, so I think trying invisibility would be cool." Turns out we had split decisions. Half of us chose flight, and half of us chose invisibility, me being one of them.

Finally, we got to Montauk, and I was more nervous than ever. We waited for 30 minutes until everyone got here, I thanked my dad for watching over everything, and then finally we started. I stood next to Chiron, and the music started playing. Then, Annabeth started walking down the aisle with her father. My breath was taken away. Annabeth was in a beautiful white-gray dress, which complimented her eyes perfectly, her blond curls peeking out from under her veil, and her gorgeous features, even more stunning in the light of the sunset. She reached the altar and we said our vows. Annabeth went first, "Seaweed Brain, from the moment I saw you, I knew I had to be your friend, your care-free attitude, your joking personality, and your unorganized lifestyle makes you the complete opposite of me, which is why, with more certainty than any time in my life, I believe opposites do attract because I'm standing here in front of the man of my dreams." She finished, gazing into his eyes. "Okay, I'm next," I said, a grin starting to spread on my face. "Wise Girl, you are the most wonderful thing I could have ever asked for, I couldn't even think of being without you. I love you with all of my heart." That was it. Short and sweet. Leo brought up the rings, and we put them on each other. "You may now kiss the bride." Chiron said. I smiled as I grabbed Annabeth and jumped into the ocean, forming a bubble around us, and we kissed. "I pulled away and Annabeth had a huge smile on her face. "Just like my favorite kiss we've had." She said. And so the end of the best day in my life ended with me and my newly-wed wife falling asleep in our Montauk cabin.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

PAL


End file.
